Macey Dean
Macey Dean Macey Dean (real name unknown) is the real life man responsible for making the very popular YouTube series: KSP Navy Carrier. He lives in the UK and has a background in music, astronomy, gaming and as he puts it; "general procrastination". He is known to be in his thirties, though not much more is known about him. Disappearance On July 16 2013 Macey uploaded his 0.21 ships submission video, he then vanished without a trace, leaving behind his twitter, YouTube, Paypal, Skype, a massive audience and a equally large mystery. As of yet, nobody knows whats happened to him. He didn't post anything on his social media about why he stopped, and he didn't make a video explaining everything. Judging by his massive audience and his reputation, this seems like an unlikely set of circumstances, which leads to the conspiracy surrounding his disappearance. We would also wonder if a hacker of sorts could potentialy hack his steam or something to rather find out what exactly happened. On May 5 2015, Macey uploaded a video, titled "Aftermath". It recounted the story of Halcyon One and Shelbus Keman after the Battle of Laythe. Macey dean has now uploaded ksp spiritwolf s2ep1 and has also uploaded ksp shipyard assault carrier as of aug 12 2015 But he seems to have disappeared again, for an unknown reason. Internet cutout On a FTL livestream video, the gaming youtuber EnterElysium said that Macey's internet had stopped working. If this is true, it would explain his disappearance as 100% of his connection with the rest of Youtube was via the internet. However a lot of this theory doesn't stack up. While this may explain a brief period of absence it doesn't explain a year long absence of a person who quite clearly depended on his internet. At most, a month of disappearance could result from internet cutout, not a year. Computer Failure Like the internet theory, this is difficult to justify based on Macey's personality. After a year of disappearance surely someone so passionate about games would have fixed their computer and returned to YouTube. A stem of this theory is that Macey couldn't run KSP on an outdated or unqualified PC. While a lot of PC's find it hard to run KSP (especially Macey's creations), its unlikely that Macey would simply abandon YouTube entirely without explanation. Personal Life Not a lot is known about Macey's real life (even his true name is unknown) so this theory is based more on speculation than evidence. While it is true that a lot of YouTubers quit because of personal life they usually leave with a quick explanation video as to why they are leaving. Perhaps this theory could be coupled with the Computer or internet failure theory, as to Macey's Computer failed and then he got stuck in personal stuff but with such a big audience and a flux of emails from concerned fans, it still seems unlikely that no explanation can be found directly from Macey regarding his personal life. Death A much darker and more concrete theory is the idea that Macey died. While this may seem improbable, it is backed up by more circumstantial evidence than any other explanation. Nobody has seen any activity from him whatsoever, including YouTubers who knew him personally and did co-ops with him (suestragaminghd). Because no explanation was left and because he vanished with intention to keep going, many suggest that he died from an unknown cause. If this theory is correct then one question remains. What did he die from if he was in his 30s? We know from Macey's International Youtubers Mun Station ''video that Macey is a smoker, and this could explain it. The leading cause of death in men in the UK is cancer, more specifically, lung cancer, however, this does not explain how suddenly he stopped uploading, so more likely cause of death is an automobile accident, which would instantly end his internet career, and is quite common. However, and thankfully, it has been confirned by SuestraGaming that he infact isnt dead so this theory isnt true at all Boredom The other main theory is that Macey just got bored of uploading, and decided to stop, however this still doesn't totally account for the disappearance, as someone with a channel as large as Macey's would likely leave a farewell video, so more evidence is needed. http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198027017905. might be his steam, more investigation is needed. '''Reappearance: ' Macey dean reappeared on may the 5th of 2015 with the release of his newest video, KSP - Aftermath. At 9:00 Eastern Time May 5, 2015 Macy Commented in his disscusion area on youtube "To my loyal subscribers who waited for my return, Firstly, I owe some of you a sincere apology. Real life abducted me in such a way that for the first six months I couldn't even get to a computer. When eventually I did get back, I read certain things that troubled me greatly, and some of my accounts had been hacked. Most of my will to continue with this channel ebbed at that point.. I feel awful about the submissions that had filled my inbox to bursting (all in the old version and rapidly approaching obsolete), but by then the damage was done. Real life then swamped me again. Apologies to nexum4me (a real life friend) who received flack for falsely announcing my return, when at the time of talking to him, I really did intend to come back. Anyway, much of what kept me away doesn't need to be discussed further, because right now I am happy to be back! I have spent some time on the Aftermath video, and I really hope you enjoy it - because I really enjoyed making it. You guys deserved to find out what happened to Shelbus and I am so very sorry to make you wait so long. The official release came at a bad time, because I had just designed a massive carrier to send out to Laythe, and all the Isprits have been refitted. Let's just hope the new version doesn't kill them.. Other than that, I am looking forward to new features. I am off on holiday for the next four weeks so you won't be hearing from me before then, but watch this space; lots of new content coming soon! Kindest Regards, Macey﻿"